


Staying On Your Toes

by harryhermionerw



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo Fill, Paddling, Predicament Bondage, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Tony is in a bit of a predicament.





	Staying On Your Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I signed up for the MCU Kink Bingo because I needed practice writing sex scenes so this is my first ever. I jumped right into the deep end with this.
> 
> Square Fill **B2: Predicament Bondage**

“Okay sugar, lift up a little bit,” James said absently, nudging Tony’s calves. 

Tony obligingly rose to his toes as James secured the pole directly below Tony’s hole. The top of the pile held a dildo just a little too large to be comfortable. The top inch, which was small enough to tease and torment, was slowly inserted, and Tony groaned, long and low. 

James stepped back and looked at the view. Tony’s arms were tied above his head to a ring in the ceiling, connected to a ladder tie with blood-red rope around his wrists. There was enough slack for him to lower his weight to his feet, but that, of course, would impale him on the large fake cock. 

There was a ball gag in Tony’s mouth, and a collar around his throat. Palming his cock through his pants, James groaned. His Tony was beautiful. “Are you ready, sugar?”

Tony nodded emphatically, still on his toes, with no sign of trembling. The wrist tie probably helped relieve the stress of the position.

It was early yet, James thought. 

He had considered doing a simple rope harness, but he had other ideas.

Grabbing a suede flogger from the bed, he positioned himself behind Tony. “Stay on your toes,” he reminded him, before beginning.

\--

The first soft thump of the flogger startled Tony and he jerked, rising up a little higher on his toes and then lower, and jerking back up as the fake cock impaled him deeper. He moaned, then arched his back. 

James took him up on the offer, steadily hitting his back until the entire length of his back, from his neck to his knees, was warm and a little tingly. Then they stopped, and a low whine slipped out of his throat, mangled by the gag. 

\--

James smirked at the whine, but tossed the flogger on the bed. 

“Still doin’ good, sugar?” Tony garbled something out behind the gag, but nodded, arching his back again, silently pleading for  _ more.  _

Well, James was no saint, and he wasn't going to pass up an invitation like that.

The next tool he picked up was a bullhide flogger, a much heavier impact flogger. He swished it through the air a few times, as much as to build Tony’s anticipation as to reacquaint himself with the toy. Then without warning, he landed the next blow on Tony’s ass. 

It landed with a  _ thwap _ , and Tony shoved downward on the dildo, groaned, and jerked back up on his toes.

With every  _ thwap _ of the flogger, the cycle repeated, Tony fucking himself downward just a little, moaning, and rising back up to his toes to escape the stretch. 

\--

Tony knew it was hopeless, the never ending cycle, but he couldn't help but try to stay on his toes for every hit.

He failed every time, and every time the stretch around the fake cock burned just a little. He was constantly moaning, and he knew, in a far off corner of his mind, that drool was dripping out of his mouth to his chest. 

Then the hits stopped, his back ablaze with pain, and James rummaged around the toys they had set out on the bed. In his mind’s eye, he could picture the ones he hand used yet. A cane, a cat o’nines, and two paddles. He breathed deeply in anticipation. Any of them would send him into subspace, but he hoped-

_ Smack. _

With a small shriek, he rose to the very tips of his toes and then rammed all the way down to being flat-footed. The sudden stretch made him wail again, and stumbled back to his toes, his muscles not quite responding to his brain after the all encompassing hit from the paddle.

\--

As he laid down hit after careful hit, Tony danced up and down the dildo, constantly making groaning and moaning sounds. His muscles were trembling now, a fine tremor all throughout his body. 

James concentrated his hits on the area where Tony’s ass met his legs, both for maximum wiggling and for maximum pain.

_ Smack. _

A jerk upwards with a small wail, then downwards, then back up.

_ Smack. _

A full throated groan as Tony went up to his tip-toes, then seated fully on the dildo with a moan before wrenching back up to his toes.

Just a few more before-

_ Smack. _

_ Smack. _

_ Smack. _

_ \-- _

Tony wasn't sure what to do with his body anymore, and simply let go. His mind fuzzed out. He sank into the fat rubber cock all the way with a groan and made whimpering sounds every time the paddle connected to his ass, rising up and down, fucking himself in earnest now. The stretch and burn was barely a concern with his entire back and ass on fire.

The drool from his gag was a constant line between his mouth and his chest, and there were tears streaming down his face. He barely noticed any of it, his whole attention narrowed down to the burn in his back, the explosions of fire every time the paddle connected, and the stretch in his ass. Had James not put a cock-ring on him, he probably would have come with the first hit of the paddle but he was content to wait for James, and moaned through another hit, absently fucking himself upwards and downwards.

\--

There it was, James thought with satisfaction. Tony had lowered himself down and was taking the blows without blinking. His whole body was relaxed, and moving easily with every hit. It was  _ beautiful.  _

After a few more solid smacks, he tossed the paddle aside as well, and moved to touch Tony’s back.

It was pink and red, and  _ hot.  _ He lightly ran his hands up and down Tony’s back, the coolness of the metal one contrasting with the flesh hand making Tony shiver, and lightly squeezed his ass. In return, Tony gave him a guttural groan, his body helplessly moving up and down. 

“Sugar you did so well,” James said, continuing to lightly stroke his back and ass. “You were so beautiful.”

Tony moaned and tipped his head back onto James’ chest. 

“Yeah, sugar. Beautiful,” he repeated himself.

He amused himself by lifting Tony up and down on the dildo a few times, listening to Tony choke off a groan. 

“Tired of the rubber, sugar?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He had his jeans button undone and his pants around his ankles before Tony had nodded and struggled to his toes again, kicking them away absently.

He did love to see Tony struggle like this. “I'm gonna be mean for a little bit,” he decided. “Give me a bit of a show, sugar.”

Tony, whose muscles were shaking now, made a sound between a wail and a moan as he dropped back down to his feet. 

“I know, sugar. Just a little bit longer,” he promised.

\--

Inhaling deeply, Tony managed to focus enough to lift to his toes and drop back down several times, moaning the whole time. He doubted it was much of a show, but he could hear the sound of flesh on flesh which meant he was pleasing James. That gave him enough of a warm glow to manage a few more times before he couldn't force his muscles to do anything but hang from the ropes, and he tried to talk through the gag.

\--

Taking pity on the clearly worn-out man, James lifted Tony off the dildo and listened to him whine. “I know, sugar, you feel empty. Don't worry, it's only for a minute.”

He carefully undid the rope tied Tony to the ring in the ceiling, and took him to the bed. It was the work of seconds to attach the rope to another ring behind the bed, on his back. Tony moaned at the feeling of fabric on his burning back. He put a pillow beneath Tony’s hips, and Tony’s hips twitched away from the sensation before settling down onto the pillow. “Ok sugar, you ready?”

He reached for the lube and slicked himself up as Tony lifted his hips higher for a second in invitation. Even exhausted, muscles sore and aching, Tony was always trying. 

In one thrust, he was all the way in.

\--

A steady wail came out of his throat as James fucked him, slamming directly into his prostate. More tears leaked out from under the blindfold, and he clenched his hands around the rope to try and anchor himself.

The pleasure built and built but unless James took off the cock ring, he was never going to come. He wailed louder as thrust after thrust spiraled him ever higher.

His body clenched and seized, and his vision went white as he shrieked out what felt like an orgasm. 

A look down his body told him he had come dry.

How many times was James going to push him to the edge and over without letting him come? He thought another one would kill him, but James never let up on his relentless thrusting. 

\-- 

Tony’s clenching had nearly sent him over the edge but he held out by the skin of his teeth. 

Tony had come dry a few times before, but only when he was deep in subspace and wasn't caught up in  _ thinking. _

But coming dry wasn't the end goal for tonight, and James continued to fuck into Tony at the same steady pace, waiting for him to reach the edge. It didn't take long, and he flicked open the cock ring.

A garbled scream came from behind the gag as Tony’s body arched as he came. James had to stop moving in order to stay inside him, and this time, the tightness did trigger his own orgasm. 

He collapsed, barely managing to roll off to the side of Tony. There was come on both of them, but he didn't mind. Idly, he ran his fingers through it, and sucked up a little bit of it as he waited for Tony to come back awareness.

\--

Tony’s brain fired back on slowly, like he was swimming through molasses. It only did that if he was drugged or after  _ really  _ exceptional sex. Considering he felt James drawing shapes on his chest and stomach, he felt reasonably sure it was the latter.

He still felt slightly hazy, but he was pretty sure that was still subspace. He relaxed into it, not in a hurry to come up from that comfortable place.

Opening his eyes, he met James’ gaze.

\--

“Hey sugar, back with me?”

Tony nodded, though slowly. He was probably still in subspace, which was fine. He was glad he hadn't removed anything, it was easier for Tony to realize where he was (not kidnapped and drugged) if everything was left where it was pre-orgasm. He tapped the soaking wet ball gag. “Ready to take this out?”

Again, a nod.

James unbuckled the two straps holding the gag in place. “Open wide, sugar.” As Tony did, he eased the gag out, massaging his jaw. “Better?”

Tony nodded again, and tugged at the rope around his wrists.

“What you want out?” James teased. “But you look so pretty.”

“Cuddles,” Tony said, his voice a little raspy.

James nodded as if this was a very important thing - which it was. “Ah, yes. Cuddles. Well, I guess we'll just have to tie you up again some other time,” he said as he untied the ropes, and slowly moved one arm down and then the other. Tony immediately curled into James, cuddling as close as he could get.

\--

He wanted a bath, he thought slowly. Maybe. If he could have a bath and also not move from this position, he would love it. 

After a minute or two of cuddling, James moved away. “Can you stretch out on your stomach?”

Displeased, Tony let out an unhappy sound but did as he asked.

“You sound like a wet kitten,” James said, sounding amused.

Tony harrumphed, raising his head just enough to glare half-heartedly at James. “Rude,” he rasped out.

James winked before coming back to sit next to Tony on the bed. “Let me rub this cream into your back, and then we can take a bath. We can cuddle all you want in there, then come back and cuddle on the bed, okay sugar?”

“Can we watch Mythbusters?” Tony asked, hissing as the cold cream made contact with his ass. It would help, he knew, but in the meantime, it wasn't fun. 

James smiled. “Sure, sugar.”

Tony smiled. “Thank you” he said. His mind was clearing as he swam back towards the surface. 

The hands stilled. “For what?”

Sighing, he relaxed into the bed. “For the scene. It was perfect.”

“For getting to flog you and watch you fuck yourself? Sugar, I should be thanking  _ you. _ ”

Tony chuckled tiredly. The endorphin rush was wearing off. “It was just as good on my end.”

\--

James continued to massage the cream into Tony’s back and ass. It would help alleviate the worst of the aches and pains, but not all of them. Neither of them wanted that. “Well, good,” he said, floundering for something to said. “I tried.”

“Did good. Was I good?”

“Sugar you were perfect!”

Tony sighed again, his eyes drifting closed. “Kay,” he managed. “Love you,” he slurred out, before falling into sleep.

“Love you too, sugar,” James said. A bath would have to wait until later. Cuddling up with Tony sounded a lot better anyways. Doing a quick wipe down with a washcloth, he removed the worst of the sweat, then tossed all the toys they had used into a laundry bin to be cleaned as needed.

He curled up around Tony carefully, and drew a sheet up over them both. Within minutes, he was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I watched all of the porn for this. In the end, I went with [this](http://chaistrainer.tumblr.com/post/146007041399/todays-tour-of-our-secret-playroom-highlights-the) [idea](https://roquelaureonrecon.tumblr.com/post/136042822383/predicament-bondage-the-slave-is-suspended-over-a) (obviously NSFW!), basically, and [here](https://lufituaebeautiful.tumblr.com/post/159028857975/first-time-with-a-ladder-tie) is a the ladder tie.


End file.
